Yearning
by solitary specialist
Summary: In a world where everything is running out, Ellie wants the man who is all she has to be everything her body wants. Ellie x Joel. Sexually Explicit. No violence.


Ellie was having a fuck of a time trying to find a good spot to masturbate. Did she ever need to, especially since her fateful encounter with Joel. The near-invincible, powerful and talented personalities she'd read about in her treasured comic books were brought to life in this gruff bad-ass. He was tough, unyielding, protective of her, and of course she knew she owed him her life. In Ellie's fantasies, her rationale for sucking his thick cock and riding him like an underage slut were due to this immense debt of gratitude, but she wanted to do it for real, for nothing but the sheer thrill and pleasure of it. Fuck, she had to crawl around on her knees all day anyway, a blowjob sounded like a lot better use of the position.

And underage sex wouldn't be that much of a stretch…would it? Morals are almost folklore in the world now; no one born post-apocalypse would bat an eye at a 14 year old girl banging an older guy. There were only so many healthy bodies to spread around in today's world. Sex is healthy, and since the population went and got slaughtered, those that remain shouldn't have to think too much about the interpersonal weavings entailed within such a primal human instinct.

The nights were her only reprieve, naturally. Finding supplies wasn't easy to do at night; flashlights can be dead giveaways to runners, and scrounging around after a day of already exhausting endeavors was not done unless absolutely necessary. But when she did finally find that time to rest, Ellie wasted no time dipping into her pussy, fingering herself hard and fast. Caution usually stopped her from stripping her top off and letting her tits out, but she knew her nipples were hard and would massage them regardless. That warm, almost soothing feeling of her juices put the little teen in a trance. She thought of countless sinful acts while her fingers did their work. And if she was lucky enough to be relatively clean, her other hand's tools were put into her mouth, gagging herself as she visualized herself giving amazing head.

Ellie was a virgin; despite the immense difficulty it was for a rare, healthy girl her age, in this world, to retain that status. Her physical development and attractiveness didn't help ease any desirable looks from almost every man she'd come across in her short time. Despite this, she had experimented a bit before with her friend Riley. She was so powerful, aggressive and strong. Without a doubt, that had rubbed off on Ellie. The affection soon went from respect to sexual attraction.

"Hey, have you…done anything, with those boys yet?" Riley winked at Ellie, and there was no room for misinterpretation. Ellie's angelic face contorted slightly.

"Uh…what? What are you-" But Riley cut her off, amused at Ellie's pathetic attempt to misunderstand.

"I'll take that as a no? The guys want you Ellie, haven't you seen the stares? They're locked on your tits like a clicker's teeth on a neck." Riley smirked at her friend who was making no resistant facial expression.

"Well, yeah, I know they…kinda like me. But no! Fuck, I'm not going to do anything with them!"

"Hey, hey, before you go saying 'Fuck' to everything…life's too short Ellie. I mean, what would be the harm? Suck some cocks, get some pleasure back in return…we deserve to feel good every now and then, right?" Riley winked at Ellie, and she had to smile.

"Haha…I guess. Have…have you ever..?"

"…a couple times." Riley blushed slightly. She then got up and walked away slowly, knowing she'd gotten her friend's attention. It was mean, and effective. Ellie sprinted up beside her friend.

"Oh, real mature! Was it..was it…I mean, how did it feel?" The ice was starting to break, and Ellie wanted to know about boys, and sex, and everything; the fragility of life was something Riley always reminded her of, and the tension was beginning to spill over.

"…I dunno. It's sex. Depends on the guy, really."

"So what you're saying is, size does matter." Ellie stuck her tongue out at Riley, who retaliated quickly.

"It does; I sucked this one guy off; he filled my mouth right up, Just face-fucked me; I could hardly breathe, but it felt so good."

Ellie was feeling hot now, she knew the signs. It was overpowering her.

"Did he...did he cum in your mouth?" Her desire overcame her meekness as she asked the question. She wanted the image in her head.

"Pulled out and blasted it on my face; it was intense, feels really warm. Fuck, it must really feel good for the guy; he was moaning and jerking that thing right on my face."

"Damn…" Ellie was surprised. Riley seemed the type that would want to dominate a guy instead of one who would be content sucking their dicks. It was still very hot though. Ellie was heated, but still she had noticed their walking and talking had taken them near the outskirts of the zone; people would begin to get suspicious. Her common sense began kicking in again as she sighed. "Well, we'd better get back—mph!"

Riley pulled her into the entryway of an abandoned building, and pinned Ellie against a wall.

"Really? After all that sex talk? You wanna just leave it like that?" Ellie still had a scared, shocked look to her eyes. Riley's usual fierce expression softened. "Relax…"

Their first session began together with simple kissing. Ellie was tentative, but more than receptive. She let Riley strip her top, and soon they were topless, rubbing nipples together as Riley sucked and licked Ellie from the waist up. Ellie returned the favour to her friend, tasting tits for the first time and hearing many different moans that she only recently dreamt of.

Soon they were on the dirty ground, hands in each other's pants and fingering each other, stifling their moans effectively but not completely. Then inhibitions were completely lost. Riley took her hands coated with Ellie's juices and made the younger girl taste it. Ellie's brashness empowered her to do the same, and she stared wide-eyed as Riley ate up her own pussy juice. Immediately after the girls were naked, eating each other's pussies out, before grinding their cunts against each other, sloppily, messily. Ellie orgasmed for the first time that day as Riley took it all in, watching her thirteen year old friend climax and shudder. It was intense, and they didn't rush putting their clothes back on.

But Ellie still didn't know what a cock felt like. Stories only build interest and curiosity, they hardly satisfy it, especially when fucking is the topic. And Riley was dead now; she wasn't going to experiment with her anymore. Cold, right? Nah, just a fact of life.

Hence Ellie's wild masturbating; it's the only thing she could do for release. But this…tension, this sexual tension she was feeling with Joel was multiplying quickly. For months and months on end they scavenged, hunted, always helping each other, talking about the world the way it used to be, even laughing together on occasion. It was too much; maybe it was the overdramatic themes in the comic books she read, or her overactive teenage lust, but she was ready to make that move. Fingering herself wasn't enough anymore.

She didn't know how though. Ellie kind of wished alcohol was an option; that would help lower the fine lines, but it was also so fucking stupid and death-inviting that she derailed that train of thought quickly. She wasn't much for sweet talking or flirting either; Joel would look at her like a crazy ass kid who had no idea how to deal with adolescent hormones. Screw that.

It was a late night, weeks after the ill-fated encounter with a sniper in the Pittsburgh suburbs. Sam and Henry were buried and dead. The sorrow of their deaths lasted a scant couple of days; the cruelty of the world didn't allow for any longer mourning, lest the survivors be hunted and killed unremorsefully. Ellie had just finished a dart game with Joel, and while she had improved, the master was still much more skilled than the apprentice.

"Heh heh, made me actually try a bit that time, not bad, girl." Ellie shuddered…that gruffness and power in Joel's voice just pushed Ellie. "You're still not holding the damn thing right though. C'mere." She did as she was told, and her slender fingers were set off with heat as Joel's working-man hands adjusted her positioning. God damn it, this was too much; she had held off pleasuring herself for days, and now, all this touching…not to mention everything he said or did...everything made her pussy wet. She pulled back and dropped the dart to the floor.

"Joel?" Ellie's aquamarine eyes were transfixed on his rugged face. She was primed, ready. A slight smile adorned his face as he responded.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." Joel's eyes widened for a moment, and then closed as he laughed softly.

"Heh-heh, c'mon Ellie, I know you're mad but it's just a game-" Fuck! How could being so blunt backfire? She had to act fast. Ellie narrowed the distance between her and Joel to mere millimeters. *_Let it all out, Ellie_.* Her mind was screaming at her.

"I want you to fuck me, Joel. Please. Just…just let me feel you inside me! I need it!" She clung to his arm.

That certainly prompted a new reaction.

"Ellie..? What in the hell are you-"

"Stop it! Listen to me, I'm not being sick and twisted. I can't take it anymore; you've kept me alive for months! You kill people so they won't kill me, you teach me how to survive, and for once in my god damn life I don't feel alone!"

Silence for a minute, and then…

"…That's no reason to go about doing what you're thinking of doing; I protect you, so that we can both survive, it's all we got to go on. You and me, we-"

"We might both be dead tomorrow!" What, you think I'm going to go back to school when you get me where I need to be? IF I survive that long? That I'll meet some guy and everything will be great? Fuck, Joel!" She was tearing up now. "I want this." Her lips quivered, taking in his musk, but she couldn't advance against his will; she wouldn't have it like that.

"I'm not going to 'fuck' you Ellie," Joel stated. She gulped, embarrassed and broken hearted, ready to disappear. "But…if you really want this, I'll make love to you."

"You…you will? I-I want it, Joel. Please, I-"

"…Then…I don't think we need to say much more." Joel was firm in his grasp around Ellie's waist, holding her close. Joel's moral base was as flawed as any man still alive in this god-forsaken world. He'd killed under-age men forced into suicidal supply runs, smashed skulls open due to sheer anger when he could've just walked away, but he wasn't going to just 'fuck' a girl he'd bonded with over this past year. The man he once was had faded, but would linger just enough to remind him of that hope. The hope that if humans ever recovered from this, that the moral values and human decency, both of which were in short supply even before the outbreak, would rise again and guide a new generation of survivors. He would make Ellie the happiest she'd been in her life.

Ellie's body was spasming inside, but she controlled her movements carefully, slowly, as she returned Joel's firm hug. They separated briefly and looked at each other. She smiled so genuinely now, both survivors had to take a moment to recognize this. Her eyelids gently covered her flaring pupils as she kissed his lips, feeling his coarse facial hair on her face. What began as close-mouthed exchanges built to some light frenching. Joel was patient, but passionate, matching Ellie's rising levels of intensity so that she would be motivated, pleasured, but not rushed. The smacking sounds and moans had Ellie's pussy unbelievably wet; she figured her legs would be running with her own juices before long.

She tugged at his shirt. Her eyes widened as Joel took off it off. She explored his chest and abdomen, kissing it, smiling more and more. Fuck was she horny now. Ellie figured Joel wouldn't try to take her shirt off, so she did it for him, quickly, with no hesitation. Everything off her top, letting him see her bare breasts, before pouncing on him. Joel was ready, holding her up by her ass as she kissed him some more, feeling her nipples on his upper chest, listening to his heavier breathing.

Ellie arched her back, inviting Joel's mouth to her tits while her horny body was wrapped around him; and he eventually obliged. Bolts of pleasure permeated her chest while he moaned and grunted, suckling on her.

"Ahh! Joel..! Yes! Suck them…mm! Ohh, fuck!" He licked her nipples, suckled on them slightly, making sensations much more intense and longer than Riley ever did. Ellie took a split second to look down and see her teenage tits being encompassed by Joel's face, and the imagery almost made her squirt.

"Let...let me down…" Gently her protector set her down, and she kept going in that direction, until she was on her knees, hurriedly getting his pants off in one fell swoop before there were any awkward silences or protests.

Like a kid with a new toy, her eyes were wide as she felt his length. A grunt from Joel gave Ellie so much satisfaction; she felt in control of him, but couldn't get over how thick, how...amazing a man's cock was. She was going to give Joel head, and she didn't think much longer than that before she engulfed him in her mouth. Ellie's little mouth struggled as the girl determinedly got half of Joel's cock inside of her. She slowly pumped it in and out, slurping and sliding her tongue on it, then putting it back in again. Ellie became braver, and sucked him off faster. She was feeling dirty now; she took his cock out and slapped it on her own face, leaving Joel grunting and cursing his pleasure. She had to grin as she shoved that cock in her mouth again, and took Joel's idle hands with her own, placing them on the back of her head. He obliged to her wanting to get face-fucked, sliding Ellie back and forth on his meat. She almost got to the deep-throating phase, before she let him out for a breath, and slurped the precum off of his cock, looking into his eyes with an amazing sense of satisfaction. "You taste good…I love this Joel, I really, really fucking love doing this." She believed every word she said.

Joel smiled, but didn't say anything, and decided to surprise her, picking Ellie up and positioning her back on his chest. He tilted her head up to his, and kissed her, slowly, deeply, no passion hidden. Saliva separated from their pairs of lips as they stood in relative silence, apart from the deep breathing each of them had built up.

Ellie took his worn hands, covering her breasts with them. "Joel, it's fine, touch me. I want you to. Please. Take my body, give me more." He nodded as he met her gaze, and then saw her eyes go shut as he started with her tits, squeezing the girl's breasts and seeing her smile and gasp. Ellie's eyes opened slightly as she looked at her 14 year old tits being molded and played with. It was a good feeling.

Her pussy met Joel's fingers soon after, and the extra width and thickness were unlike anything she'd ever felt. "Fuck! Don't...don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" Her head jerked upwards, unable to contain the pleasure as she was finger fucked. Underneath her jeans, Joel fingered her little cunt, quickly being enveloped in her wet honey. "_Holy shit, if his fingers are this filling, I can't wait to get banged by that cock._" Ellie helped Joel, undoing her jeans and getting her developing body as naked as his. She jacked him off while he fingered her, and both of them were grinding, merging their bodies together. She tugged at her hard nipples, moved her hips to match Joel's fingers, until she couldn't resist any longer.

"Joel...take me...I'm ready." She actually made the veteran survivor catch his breath before speaking.

"Are you…are you sure this is what you want?" Looking into her eyes deeply, always the consummate professional despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He laid Ellie down on their makeshift 'bed', a mat consisting of a lot of extra clothes they had stored for the coming cold months. His imposing frame loomed over top of her, and she loved it; she felt overpowered, in a good way, ready to get absolutely plowed into. He leaned forward, hearing Ellie gasp as his cock teased her pink pussy. Joel made Ellie look at his face as he thrust.

A sharp pain, a quick flinch, and Ellie's virginity was gone. Some blood seeped out, but Ellie was oblivious. She'd felt worse pain, and Joel made sure it didn't last long. Soon, he was thrusting hard and fast into her, and Ellie's screaming was bordering on being too loud. It felt too good. The teen's insides were being force fed a thick dick that took up almost all her available space.

"Ahh...fuck...yes! Yess...fuck me! Fuck me Joel! Give it to mee…" She tried to keep quiet, but it was very hard. Her tits bounced and her mouth gaped wide open with her eyes every time she felt him thrust forward. Joel slowed down for a moment, kissing Ellie, frenching her while gliding in and out of her. There was no better feeling for Ellie in her life. She wanted this every night now. Her sex drive gave her the strength to press on Joel's chest with her hands, encouraging him to reverse their positions, with him on his back. She smirked at Joel, learning seduction as she went, as she planted her sopping pussy on top of Joel's meat. Ellie loved this; she was 14 years old and naked, on top of a ferocious, powerful man's cock. She started it fast, hands on his chest, gyrating her pelvic muscles as he thrust up and into her. Joel must have given in more than he had planned; he leaned up and took Ellie's tits in his mouth as they fucked. Ellie screamed in delight, screaming Joel's name over and over again, her underage body sweaty and smelling like sex.

"Joelll! I'm commingg! Don't stop! Do me! Fuck me harder! Aah-ahah-ah!" Her screams became fragmented as Joel thrust into her so hard her voice couldn't stay at one level. She exploded; her pussy juice running wild all over him as her fingers went down to feel herself.

Joel wanted Ellie to enjoy this feeling for longer, but hearing the fourteen year old girl scream his name and viewing her entire body riding him and shaking with an orgasm was too much.

"Ellie…I..." Ellie was glad she'd learned enough about sex from Riley to know what was next. She knew pregnancy should be avoided at all costs, and didn't mind, as long as she got to feel his cum on her.

"Do it!" Ellie got off of her lover, and went into her blowjob position, playing with her tits. "Cum on me Joel! Please give it to me, I want to feel it, I want your cum all over me!" She looked upwards at him, and let her tongue flop out of her open mouth, doing everything she could to invite him. He obliged, grunting and letting Ellie hear her name as his seed shot out of his cock, the initial burst landing right on Ellie's tongue. More sperm covered her red hair, another stream splattered on her warm tits. Ellie clamped her lips over his cock, thinking it was done, but was met with more loads of cum, filing her up. Choking on it a bit, she made herself clean it up and swallow some. She wanted Joel to feel as comfortable and attracted to this as she had felt. She licked the cum off of her fingers after wiping her tits clean, moaning like a dirty little hoar, and finally collapsed, exhausted, still stained with some cum as her chest heaved up and down.

Joel wrapped himself around her, acting, as he always did, as the protector. She kissed his cheek and slung her arms around his thick frame. Ellie then separated herself a bit, still keeping Joel's arms around her bare back. She smiled and giggled very slightly, gazing into Joel's eyes, assuring him that this was right. The softness in Ellie's shimmering gaze said 'thank you' better than words ever could. He smiled back, and kissed her on the forehead. The sleep that followed was more restful and satisfying than either of them could remember.

The End


End file.
